Three By Night
by Saturdaychick
Summary: Erik, Nadir and Amalia make their escape.


**Three by Night**

Erik, Nadir and Amalia put the Shah, the little Sultana and their Palace behind them as they traveled, not looking back for fear of what they might find following them, although Erik was pretty certain the corpse dressed in his clothes had satisfied the Shah. The little Sultana was never one to lack in amusements and had indeed erased any thought of Amalia from her mind. There had been so many handmaidens and serving girls about the palace. Some were traded. Some vanished without a trace. It was commonplace. None stayed in her affections. Nadir, on the other hand, was a problem to the Shah.

Having his Chief of Police disappear into the night, on the same night as Erik, and that serving wench. This puzzled the Shah. Certainly, he could understand Nadir taking it unto himself to go after Erik and bring him back with his head in a sack, that would have been understandable. It would be doing his job and he would have been handsomely rewarded for it. Then, it occurred to the Shah, that perhaps Nadir had run off with Amalia. He would gladly have given him the girl. 10 girls, if he'd wanted. He would have had to cross swords with his sister over that decision as she had been determined to snare her in her Punjab lasso. He sighed. What to do?

Meanwhile, the travelers stayed out of sight by day. Erik was expert at seeking out caves and crevices in the mountainous landscape where they could either sleep or plan. He would sometimes leave Nadir and Amalia and steal away in search of provisions, seeking out nomads, gypsies and others wandering in search of trade with those like themselves. While he could have used his ever ready Punjab lasso to get what he needed, he preferred to bargain, gamble or even pay for provisions. Perhaps if he'd come across thieves or highwaymen, he might have thought differently. Still, he hoped never to murder or kill ever again and would serve no master who dared request such a thing. Amalia made him abhor his past. To think, the lasso throwing skills he had been required to teach the little Sultana had then been put to use as a chilling entertainment. They would have been used to put an end to the sweet, warm girl who rode before him on the black stallion as they escaped their past by night. No, never again. He had found a woman who might, just might, actually love him for himself.

The horses paused to drink at a mountain pool. Amalia leaned against Erik and the three gazed at the stars. Erik was navigating a course that would take them to safety. Someplace where the Shah dared not follow or have any power over them. She smiled as she felt Erik embrace her with one strong arm while he pointed above at the heavens, "See that, Amalia, those clusters of stars are called the Pleiades. They are also known as the Seven Sisters. These bright stars help to guide us."

"You are so wise, Erik" she said, causing Nadir to snicker. Erik scowled beneath his mask. Something funny, Daroga?" he muttered.  
"Yes, Erik. I am in awe of your great wisdom." he laughed. "Persians have been navigating by the stars for generations, but it takes a Frenchman to truly interpret their meanings."

"Very amusing, Nadir". He didn't have the heart to rebuke his friend. Without the Daroga he would probably have had his head removed from his body, by now, and if he knew the Shah, probably would have put it on display. He shuddered.

In his mind's eye, he could see the path he was charting. It would be a long and arduous journey, but eventually he would lead them on to France. To Rouen, to be exact. There was no love lost between Erik and his family. His father died before he was born. He had been a master architect. His beautiful mother despised him from the moment of his birth because of his deformity. She forced a mask on the infant. He fled when he was 9 years old, a musical genius, a master at composing and at designing and as he traveled, first as a captive of an evil gypsy master and later, on his own, he had picked up many more skills and trades. He was good at everything.  
Somewhere, during his travels, he had heard his mother, too, had died. He was secretly relieved. He was the only heir. The estate had been left to him.  
It would be a safe haven for the three.  
At dawn, they took the horses and hid out in a cave Erik had discovered. Nadir took first watch at the mouth of the cave. Deep inside, Amalia, curled on her side on the woolen blankets, turned her attention to the man who was scribbling in a journal.  
"Erik", she spoke quietly. He looked up, "Yes, Amalia?"  
"I think it is time."

He furrowed his brow "Time for what" he asked.  
"We have traveled many nights. We have ridden so close together on Isra. And yet, you have still not allowed me to see your face. I beseech you, Erik. Have faith in me. Share with me your secret and I will keep it safe within, always."  
Erik stared at Amalia. As long as his face had been covered he felt she might care for him. Once he allowed her to see him as he truly was, he had no hope of keeping her affections. Many a girl had screamed and retreated from his unmasked face. Girls he had offered to pay… to pay just for their company. Not dreaming of anything beyond that.

Amalia, stood, and softly alighted beside him. The little fire they had lit to cook on flickered on the walls of the cave. Everything seemed exaggerated. Heightened. She rested a hand on his arm. He looked down into her pretty face. "Please, Erik, trust me."

He sighed. Setting the journal and quill down, he reached up and unfastened the leather laces that kept his mask in place. All was silence. Not a sound except for two hearts beating and two breaths held. "Is this what you wanted to see? Are you happy now? Feast your eyes on my accursed ugliness. Then despise me, like everyone else", he spat.  
"No, Erik, I would never despise you," she leaned against him. He could feel himself shiver. "You are more dear to me than ever," she whispered. Then reaching up, she placed her warm, perfect hand against his cold, skeletal cheek. He froze, it felt like nothing he ever felt before. It was a feeling of kindness. Of peace. He closed his eyes and did not see Amalia lean in and place a kiss on his lips. His eyes opened wide, in shock. She placed her arms around his neck, and looked into his yellow eyes, "You are mine now, my love" she breathed."And I am yours" and with that she kissed him, again, and he returned it, tentatively, and then holding her to him, with all the passion that had been buried deep within him for all his life.

And that night, the two rode as one on the great black stallion, sharing a secret and perhaps a future. And the third rider, guessing the secret his two dear friends shared, smiled knowingly to himself and remembered the woman he'd loved and lost all too soon. You never knew what road fate had in store for you. Right now, he was content to let fate take them where it wanted. Hopefully, to France.


End file.
